K-Kitten
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Here's a Yuri Plisetsky x Reader! hope you enjoy!


**Story Title: K-Kitten**

 **Hey Nekos! Yep I know it's been over a month since I've updated but I've been working on some other stories. Also going back to school was annoying and writers blocks a bitch. ~**

 **Anyway! On with the one-shot!**

Your pov

You liked Ice skating. It wasn't your favourite thing to do but you could do it. You were about average. However your boyfriend, Yuri, loved it. You called him Yurio though. Not because it was confusing with the other Yuri, because it annoyed him and you loved it.

You were currently watching him, Yuri and Victor practice. Watching them was really fun, mostly because you loved the way Yurio looked on ice...and also because you shipped Yuri and Victor. WHO DOESN'T?

As you watched, you went onto Twitter. Being the girlfriend of Yuri Plisetsky wasn't exactly easy. Extreme fan girls hated you for 'stealing' Yuri away. Your Twitter was filled with hate.

'Go die'

'You're not good enough!'

'Bitch'

Sure there was nice things but the hate was stronger and you couldn't ignore it. You hadn't told Yuri about it yet because you didn't want him to worry. "(Y/N)!" You were knocked out of your trance to see Yuri in front of you. "Oh. Hey Yurioooo" You kissed his cheek. "I told you to stop calling me that! It's bad enough that Victor and that Pork cutlet bowl Yuri calls me it! Anyway...them two are practicing together so we have some time together. Wanna go around the town?" He smiled. You smirked and turned to the two on ice. "You two! GET TOGETHER ALREADY SO WE CAN DOUBLE DATE!" Yuri blushed and Victor smirked but you could still see his blush.

Yurio just sighed at your Yaoi antics before grabbing you and dragging you out. Once you were both ready, you went out and into the town. This town was quite different from the ones at home and with the battle on Ice between Yurio and Yuri, there were lots of fans wandering around. Every now and then Yurio would be stopped by a fan who would want a selfie. Some even wanted you to be in the pictures.

After some wandering, you both spotted a small arcade close to the beach. Knowing how competitive Yurio could get, you ran in and challenged him to a rhythm based game.

"You think you can beat me? THINK AGAIN!" You squealed with glee as you beat him in the game. "God dammit!" He groaned out in frustration. You spotted a photo booth and grinned. "Come on, let's go get a picture together!" You pointed at the machine and Yurio smiled softly.

"Sure k-kitten.." He blushed whilst saying his nickname for you. _He may act tough on the ice but around girls..he's a mess._ You giggle before pulling him into the photo booth. You did weird poses, funny poses and cute poses.

 _His smile is too cute!_ You squealed in your mind.

"I'm lucky to have you." You said with a blush as you walked out of the photo booth, photos safely put in your bag. He went pink and was about to reply when...

"IT'S YURI! OMG YURI!" A group of over excited fan girls swarmed you both, breaking you away from each other. Whilst the other girls were trying to get the running Yuri, another group of them surrounded you. "You STOLE Yuri from us! Bitch!" You felt a wave of sadness hit you in the face. One of them hit you down to the cold floor.

"(Y/N)!" Yuri instantly saw this and ran to you. He cradled you in his arms. You wrapped your arms around him and put your face into his beautiful blonde hair to hide the small tears running from your eyes.

"If you EVER hurt her again, I swear i'll make you regret it. I love this girl and she loves me! If any of you have a problem with that you're no fan of me! Now go away idiot!" He shouted at the girl who pushed you and then moved his attention to you.

"I'm the lucky one." Then he kissed you. You felt the sadness fall away and a massive blush form on your face. You could hear fan girls going nuts in th back but you didn't care.

You could only think of Yuri.

Later that day you checked Twitter. Turns out people were recording the little event at the arcade and it had gone viral. The hate you usually got was being drowned out by the love and support of yours and Yuris relationship. You turned to Yuri and smiled whilst eating your pork cutlet bowl.

"I love you Yuri"

"I love you too...K-kitten."

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I tried to make Yurio not too out of character but it was difficult. XD**

 **Also, requests! If you have any requests, please just comment. I'd be happy to do them. Also I'm running outta ideas of who to write about so yeah XD**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
